Good Things
by lovehighlighter
Summary: There's no doubt he'll be her fan for life and there's no doubt she'll keep trying to please him. Romantic things aren't always so extreme and pronounced. To them, it comes naturally. Meeting you was a good thing. HoriKashi. A Oneshot Series. Chapters aren't necessarily relevant to each other.
1. Good Things

(A/N) Testing the waters for this couple so the first chapter might be kinda strange. However, I hope you enjoy nonetheless!

* * *

_She's demanding he tells her her good traits, and he's confused as to why she's upset. Her uncharacteristic silence is deafening him and she hates to think that he only sees her as just an actress._

* * *

**Good Things**

* * *

Masayuki didn't mind the chatter of girls filling the air. He didn't mind their fragrant perfume or their joyful giggles. As long as they weren't being too loud, he wouldn't have a reason to scold them.

However, he _did _mind it when it was in the middle of club activities and he, being the _freaking president_, couldn't get them to listen to him.

"Girls! I said you could stay to watch, but you need to quiet down!" he exclaimed. The group of girls lowered their tone, but their excited chittering didn't stop.

The brunette sighed to himself, irritated. Normally he would kick them out like any other day- he didn't like non-members to see what they were preparing beforehand- but today he could use the help of people like them. He wanted to know exactly what kind of stories the student body would be interested in. Masayuki already had a general idea, but someone pitched the idea of polling the students and inviting them to see some short skits. It was a win-win situation. They could use the information for later, bigger performances and the actors could get some practice. It was a smart idea.

But now, as he tried to concentrate on the characters on the stage so he could give them pointers later on, the girls' blabbering would make him lose focus. Were they even respecting the actors at all? He felt like he was babysitting a bunch of toddlers at a funeral. They didn't really understand and they didn't really _shut up_.

And then, the main character of the scene, appeared and the small audience of females started squealing.

"Thank you for coming to see me today, princesses!" the blue-haired girl called, blowing a kiss to her fans. She was dressed in regal manner, representing the handsome prince of the story (of course).

"Kashima! Focus!" Masayuki barked. The tall girl on stage gave him a small wave and a smile to counter his glare before delivering her lines, the aura around her instantly changing. The short male bit the inside of his cheek. How did he have such good luck finding her? She had the perfect look as a leading character and the skill to match it- when she wasn't goofing off. This time, when the mini fanclub excitedly cheered for the girl, he felt a swell of pride. Of course, the annoyance was still there, but he once again praised his fate of finding her.

Soon, the short plays were over and the girls excitedly told him their opinions. After their leave, Masayuki talked with the actors as everyone else started cleaning up and getting ready to make their own exits.

Finally, the brown-eyed boy was alone and the air was still and quiet.

"Well, I guess that's the last of the performances," he muttered to himself. He was quickly putting away the short scripts and looking through the results of his research. As the boy had expected, adventure tales with a hint of fairytale-like romance would be the best choice for future plays. He hummed a soft song to himself as he looked to see if there was already a script that would fit his image of a perfect play.

Then again, as long as Kashima was playing the prince, the play would be well on it's way to being perfect.

"Hori-senpai, what are you smiling to yourself about?"

Masayuki felt his heart jump as he whipped his head to the right. He almost dropped the papers in his hand at the surprise.

"Kashima! What are you still doing here?"

"I left my tie," the blue-haired girl explained, holding up the red fabric. "Anyway, what about you? I thought you would've left by now too."

"I'm looking for choices for our next play. I was thinking maybe there were some scripts left around by the alumni that we haven't used yet," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I found a whole bin of them. It's gonna take awhile."

"So does that mean we won't be doing anything for awhile?" she asked, moving to tie her tie around her neck.

"Oi, don't you even dare think of skipping," the president glared. Kashima avoided eye contact and simply laughed. Masayuki clicked his tongue. She definitely was going to at least _try_.

"Can't you look at those tomorrow though, what's so important at looking at them now?"

"I'm looking at them now so you'll have something you're good at to do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like," the Hori smirked. The green-eyed girl pouted.

"Am I not helpful enough?"

"Are you really asking me that?" At his response, the female furrowed her eyebrows.

"Then what am I good at?"

The air was quiet for a moment. Kashima had her arms crossed over her chest as she narrowed her eyes at him. Masayuki sighed.

"Not tying ties, that's for sure," he chuckled. He put down the scripts and faced her. Stepping closer, he gently grabbed her wrists and put them to her sides before straightening out the accessory himself.

"That isn't what I asked, Hori-senpai," The female muttered.

"Isn't it obvious already? You're good at acting. Why else would I make you the lead every time?"

Kashima was silent as he kept his eyes focused on the cloth between his fingers. Successfully, he tightened the material around the taller female's neck and placed his hands on his hips in accomplishment.

"There. Now tuck it behind your vest, it still looks messy if you keep it hanging like that," he ordered, finally meeting her eyes. He was immediately aware of the close distance between them and felt that he should move. But his legs stayed as if they were weighed down by bricks. In reality, it was the expression Kashima was showing him that made him unable to step away.

"Hori-senpai, what are my good traits?" she asked. Her face didn't look totally sad, but it did look upset. It was so uncharacteristically different from her normal cheery personality, he didn't know what to do. She looked solemn, as if something was bothering her, and for some reason it hurt that he didn't know what it was.

"What? What are you asking about now?" he retorted, a vain attempt to get her to act like her usual self. Normally, she would stupidly smile or stupidly pout or stupidly groan at his inability to understand but instead she just stood there and he was pretty sure the only thing stupid in the room was Hori himself.

Again, the room was quiet and Hori was still rooted in place.

"Do you hate me?"

The question came like a pin drop. Kashima spoke softly and finally looked away and Hori felt like that pin breaking the silence was actually breaking him.

"How did you come to that conclusion, idiot? Why would I hate you?"

The girl crossed her arms again and her eyebrows furrowed. "Then what do you think of me?"

"Of you? Well... You have the perfect look to draw people's attention to the club and close to perfect acting ability to make them stay."

Now, (_finally,_ Masayuki almost thought to himself) the girl groaned.

"You always say that!" she exclaimed. "I just don't get you. Is that the only thing good about me, Hori-senpai?"

Then, Masayuki understood where her frustration was coming from.

"Hmm... Okay, honestly, I think you're lazy, you always skip club activities, your harassment is infuriating, you're really good at annoying people," each thing the brunette listed off added color to her face as her eyebrows knitted closer together and her pout became stronger. Masayuki smirked as he riled her up, "You suck at painting props- not to mention making them- you easily break things in the clubroom, you're so annoyingly tall-"

"Wait, didn't you say my looks were a good thing?" she interrupted.

"I'm honestly not saying it's a bad thing."

"Yes you are!"

Ignoring her, the boy continued "Also, you always smell like perfume because of that crowd of fangirls you hang around with-"

"That's barely even my fault."

"But you're also one of the best actresses I know and you're a relatively fun person to be around. When you usually make an attempt to be helpful, you are, and you're caring and respectful. I enjoy being friends with you."

Kashima's irritated defence fell, and she froze for a moment before smiling. She understood.

"Hori-senpai, I don't think you know how to compliment people without bringing acting or looks into it." she laughed. "Why is that you're highest form of compliment? Does your whole world rotate around drama?"

"Shut up, dumbass. Of course it doesn't."

"Hey, I think you're a good actor too!"

"Ah, well, thanks I guess."

"...Shouldn't you be happier about it?"

Hori smiled at her. "Who says I'm not?"

* * *

(A/N) Thank you for reading!

I honestly have no idea what I was trying to write here I was just listening to the Check Yes Juliet, Count Me In mashup on repeat and it drove me to feel a deafening need to write some horikashi.  
i really wanna write more of them but idk how to so this is basically me just testing the waters;;; idk if i wanna make this a bunch of one shots or continue it (it'll probably be the former) but for now i'm gonna go back to doing homework because i need to focus less on them and more on the insightful passages of this one play im reading

I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review of feedback if you can! (suggestions and such would also be helpful!)


	2. Like

_Really, what a stupid question. Of course he liked her. Her smile alone is the spotlight and she's obviously the shining star. He would gladly be her dedicated fan for life._

* * *

**Like**

* * *

It was a simple question. In fact, it was so simple, he didn't know if he should answer it or not. He couldn't believe he heard it right, so he promptly asked Chiyo to repeat the stupid inquiry.

"Hori-senpai, do you like Kashima?"

Again, Masayuki almost scoffed at the tiny female. But Chiyo's eyes were full of curiosity, and he knew he had no choice except to answer.

"Of course I do. She's great, isn't she?" he replied, holding his bag over his shoulder. He gave out a sigh, "She's pretty troublesome though."

The girl's face lit up with excitement and she threw her hands in the air.

"I knew it!"

He brought a hand up to his chin and nodded to himself, thinking about the simple-minded second year. "Although she's often out of it, she really is the best. With our prince, there's pretty much no way for our plays to fail."

Chiyo's face dropped.

"U-um... That's not what I meant..."

"What?"

Masayuki quirked an eyebrow at her disappointed state. Was there something wrong with it? Why _wouldn't _he like her, the star prince of the stage? Crossing his arms, he wondered, maybe it was the blatant favoritism that was offsetting? He only put on stage those who belonged on stage, and _Kashima Yuu_ would _definitely _always belong in the spotlight.

"By like I mean… _Really _like. Are you her fan?"

"How is that question any different from the first? The answer is still yes."

Chiyo groaned, putting her face in her hands.

"Never mind, Hori-senpai. You can go now."

The boy still didn't understand, but left her to her own devices. He continued thinking about it. What was she dissatisfied about?

After practice, Kashima stayed behind, and Masayuki thought about it again. Wasn't it _obvious_ that he liked her?

"Why aren't you going home early today?"

"All the girls had plans so no one wanted to eat with me," the female complained, leaning against a wooden cutout. Masayuki was sorting out some papers and cleaning up the stage.

"If you want to eat so bad can't you go by yourself?"

"But it's bor-ing-!" Yuu whined. Then, a smile overtook her features as she suggested sweetly, "That's why, Hori-chan-senpai, would you eat parfaits today with me?"

The brunette just looked at her cheesy grin and couldn't help but think to himself, '_Even in moments like this, she belongs in the spotlight.'_

"What's so special about parfaits? It's late, shouldn't you have a proper meal?"

"But they're delicious! And the girls love eating it."

"'I'm personally not too fond of overly sweet stuff, especially not this late in the day."

"Come on, it's not that late. What would you suggest, then?"

Masayuki thought about it for a moment. With a smile he pitched, "How about some ramen? I know a good place. Would you like to go there?"

There was hesitation in her response.

"...You're actually letting me go with you?" Yuu asked, surprised. Her whole face was lit up like a Christmas tree and Masayuki couldn't help but inwardly chuckle at the stupid expression.

"What? You don't want to? You were the one who wanted to eat out," Masayuki sighed dramatically, "And I was going to treat you too..."

"I'll go! Hori-senpai, I'll definitely go!" She agreed, ecstatic.

"Unn, is that so? Then hurry up and get changed, you idiot. We're going in five minutes."

The female excitedly ran to the dressing rooms and Masayuki found himself smiling.

Even if there was no light shining upon her, that cheerful expression of hers was enough. Even if there was no formal audience, he would always be her fan.

And if there was supposed to be some deeper meaning or personal significance, so be it.

_Of course_ he liked her.

"Hori-senpai, do they have any good desserts there?"

"It's a noodle shop- I doubt they have anything sweeter than soda."

"Is that so... Do you like noodles? I've never gone out to eat with you before."

"Yeah, I prefer it. It's great on cold days too- the broth is so warm it warms you up instantly."

"I see... I guess I'll have to go out with senpai on a cold day then too!"

"Idiot, I don't have money to treat you all the time."

"Then next time, I'll take you to a cute café and I'll pay!"

"Shut up, idiot. There's no need to do that.

The two walked out the club doors and onto the street, the sun still lazily sitting in the sky.

"...If you want something sweet so bad, I'll buy you an anpan and we can split it, Kashima."

"Senpai, you're being so nice to me today," she mused, quietly laughing to herself.

He softly hit his underclassmen in the shoulder with a grin before declaring, "Treating my favourite star once in a while isn't too much of a bad thing."

* * *

(A/N) Thank you for reading!

I still don't know how to write for them ahhhhh ;n; but i am already thinking about starting a short series with the two… However, I feel bad for those who followed me for the SouMa so I definitely won't be starting it until I get more of Swimsuit's plot done.

The series (if you're interested ahaha) is basically going to be a roommate AU at a boarding house. I hope you can look forward to it!

As for balancing DP schoolwork with my hobbies, it's a bit hard. The first week of school and I already had at most 15 hours of homework (but I will admit I was too lax with some of them so it took longer than necessary)! But I feel like I'll soon get the hang of it,,,, maybe…;;

I hope you enjoyed this oneshot! If you have any prompts or anything I'd happily take them as well with suggestions on how to write for these two better ;u; Please leave a review of feedback or criticism if you can!


	3. Waiting Iris

_Why would you ever leave without knowing when you would come back? I swear to god, if I end up waiting four years waiting for your return, you better stick by my side from then on... I honestly, totally, absolutely miss you._

* * *

**Waiting Iris**

* * *

The rain was pouring in heavy sheets that resounded in his ears as loud beats, almost as if everyone's heart was beating and echoing and shouting all at the same time. However, the train station was empty, and the only heartbeat that could belong to was his own.

The trains themselves stopped a long time ago- he heard their wheels turn and_ clack clack clack_ away, and everyone had then started to disperse. But he stayed there. He was still there. He was waiting.

He didn't know exactly what he was waiting for.

The rainy season was annoying. Everywhere he went it was rain, rain, rain. It was as if the reservoir of tears was actually kept above their heads and the gods above randomly decided to open the floodgates and let it fall back to them. That pissed him off. The sky was crying endlessly, and yet he hadn't shed a single tear.

He couldn't.

Not yet.

Kashima Yuu had left this place- this town; this city; this prefecture; this country -a month ago. Those four weeks were incredibly long. He would find himself with energy at the end of the day- energy that was supposed to be spent on _her_- and it kept him up at night.

However, he would use up that energy by thinking about her until five in the morning and by being haunted by the fact that he might not be able to see her again.

Without the troublesome, stupid, dense _idiot_ around, Masayuki found himself staring off and losing focus more often.

Groups of girls would distract him, as if he could stare at them long enough and she would suddenly appear in the midst of them. He would stare at the test scoreboards, as if by focusing on her name near the top of the list would bring her there to call out to him. Hori Masayuki was found in deep thought glaring at the prince costume, as if she was still here and he could yell at her for not being to practice in time and put on the specially tailored suit just for her.

Without the lively, handsome, optimistic _genius _around, Masayuki found himself staring off and just plain old _missing her_.

She didn't tell anyone she was leaving. She didn't even seem to know either. One day, he just walked into the clubroom and found an annoyingly large crowd of females crying and sobbing and Yuu standing way in the back with an apologetic look on her face. He was about to yell and hit her, but the vice president calmly placed a hand on his arm and gestured around the room.

Everyone seemed relatively upset, and some were even disappointed. And when he brought his attention back to Kashima, she was staring at him with wide eyes- a sight that might as well just have him pull out his heart and stomp all over it right then and there.

She wasn't going that far away. Just Australia. What was even in Australia that caused her family to just uproot and go was unknown. All she said was her parents were moving there because they had gotten promotions and their company was moving them. Nothing about coming back. Nothing about how long. Nothing else about why.

Again, it was just Australia. Australia was only 6,860 kilometers; 4,262 miles; 685,9990 meters; 7,502,174 yards; 22,506,530 feet; 270,078,341 inches; 685,999,000 centimeters away from Japan. Kashima Yuu was only 685,999,000 centimeters away from him. If a cherry blossom petal falls 5 centimeters per second, and, hypothetically speaking, a petal fell every second, then 137,199,800 petals would be littering the floor within 2,286,663 minutes, 38,111 hours, 1,587 days and _god_ if Masayuki had to go _four years_ before seeing the cheery green-eyed girl again and was promised that she wouldn't go too far from his side after her safe return, you can bet your _life_ he would.

_"I have something to tell you when I get back!"_

_"When will you get back?"_

_"...I don't know."_

_"Stupid, you have to know. Anyway, why can't you just tell me now?"_

_"It's a secret! I want you to be awaiting my return, Senpai."_

_"Obviously I will be."_

_"Are you going to miss me?"_

_"Do I seem emotionless to you?"_

_"Don't cry while I'm gone, Hori-chan-senpai!"_

For the past week, Masayuki was tired of sitting at home and watching the rain fall, so he went outside to watch it. He would sit in the train station and watch people get on and off the heavy metal contraption, secretly hoping he would see her cobalt blue hair or her bright, expressive smile and secretly hoping she would run to him and tell him whatever she wanted to say.

For the past week, Masayuki was secretly hoping what she had to say was something similar to what had been stuck in his throat that day in the clubroom when everyone had left and it was quiet and she was asleep with her head on his lap and he couldn't help but want to spill every single emotion he ever had for the taller girl onto and across the room, and across himself, and across oceans and cities and the stupid barriers that were keeping them apart at the current moment, and just paint the walls of the clubroom with the overflowing feeling of bliss and endearment that was reacting to her radiantly beautiful aura and the radiantly beautiful Kashima Yuu herself- the girl that was calmly dozing away atop him as his heart was beating a million miles per minute underneath his cool, calm demeanor and driving him so crazy he felt like he would scream.

But he didn't. She was asleep.

Kashima Yuu had left this place- this town, this city, this prefecture, this country -a month ago. And this whole past week, Hori Masayuki felt like waiting in the rain at the train station just to satisfy himself.

The trains were stopped due to bad weather, and Hori knew he had to go home, but he stared longingly down the track as if something would tell him she was alright. A sign that she was okay. A sign that his existence to her was important enough to last a month in her memory as she situated herself in a new country.

In the corner of his eye, he saw an iris struggling against the pelting rain. That was his first sign.

His second sign was the wet arms that sloppily wrapped around his torso, scaring the breath out of him and stealing the warmth from his body. He would've screamed bloody murder if it weren't for the familiar laughter in his ear.

"Hori-senpai!"

As quickly as he could, and with difficulty due to the tight grip around him, Masayuki turned around.

"Y-you!" He felt the weight that had been upon his shoulders collapse and he was fired up with emotions that he hadn't felt during that rainy month: anger, exasperation, surprise, and bliss, bliss, _bliss_.

He held the taller female in his arms and squeezed her soaked self as tight as he could.

"Kashima! it's you! Don't scare me like that! You idiot! You dumbass! God, where were you? Aren't you supposed to be in Australia? Where are you parents? You sister? Why are you back? Are you okay? Why are you even here? You're soaking wet! At least bring an umbrella with you! The trains are closed- I don't know where you're going but-"

Yuu interrupted him with a light laugh and squeezing him just as tight.

"Hori, I missed you."

The brunette couldn't help but smile at her.

"...You weren't in Australia that long; why'd you drop the honorific?"

"...Hori-chan-senpai, I love you."

Masayuki let out a long sigh as he rested his head upon her shoulder and felt warm tears fall down his cheeks. Were they hers? Or were they the ones overflowing from his own eyes?

"I love you too. So much."

* * *

(A/N) Thank you for reading!

It's 4AM and I have more important things to do, but I started writing this and I couldn't stop ahaha… It took me a few hours

Sad to say, this might be the best thing I write about this couple for awhile;;;; All of my other drafts don't seem to have as much emotion as this one.

I really enjoyed writing this though! I'm actually more worried about how out of character Masayuki is than about how bad my grammar is this early in the morning (I miswrote so many words…)

This was based after a one word prompt: Station. Where I live, it's been raining recently, and so I felt like the setting should be during the wet season ahaha... I included irises in there because (after researching) they grow around June and July in Japan like hydrangeas (which was in the rainy day ep/ch in the official series) and because their primary flower meanings include hope and admiration.

Also, if you can't tell, I really love to overuse parallel structure.

I hope you enjoyed this oneshot! If you have any prompts or anything I'd happily take them as well with suggestions on how to write for these two better ;u; Please leave a review of feedback or criticism if you can!


	4. Lip Gloss

_What do you think, Senpai? Does it suit me? I think this color would look great on you!_

* * *

**Lip Gloss **

* * *

There was something different.

"KASHIMA!"

"Oh sh-"

There was something new.

"Hurry up and change, we can't rehearse without you."

"But Senpai, this isn't my costume!"

There was something bothersome.

"Alright. Action!"

"Sweet Princess, the sky's stars don't shine as beautifully as your eyes…"

Masayuki couldn't help but notice something different about Yuu. Something new. And (although he didn't say anything) it was bothering him to no end.

He stared at her intently. What was it? He voice seemed fine. It was normal. Just last week she had recovered from her cold and it was the same as always: smooth and melodious. Was it her hair? There couldn't be anything new about it. It was growing longer and longer and he was sure he would've noticed if it was cut even a millimeter. Did she grow taller? She seemed to be the same annoying height as always.

It couldn't be anything with her uniform. As she stood on stage, in costume and proclaiming her undying love for the princess on stage, something still seemed off. Something still seemed different.

"Hori, how was it?"

Masayuki jolted. He furrowed his eyebrows at the stage person next to him. "How was what?" he asked.

"Senpai, you weren't paying attention?" Kashima gasped from on stage. Ah, right. The play, the play.

"Sorry, I zoned out. Go again."

It was still annoying. What was it?

After a few reruns and change of scenes, the two hours of club activities for that day was up.

"President, are you okay? You seemed to be lacking focus today," an actress told him.

The vice president laughed, "Rather, your focus seemed to be all on Kashima! You were staring at her pretty intently today."

One of the stage hands who was helping clean up dropped his props as he walked by. "President! It couldn't be you-"

"Something about her is annoying me today and I don't know what," Masayuki explained with a click of his tongue. "Hey, make sure you pick those up! Don't break them!" he scolded.

"Ahh, what could it be now? Was her acting that bad today?" the vice president asked. The brown-haired boy shook his head.

"No, not that. It's been bothering me since I picked her up today."

"Did she do something to you? Did she fight back or something?"

"That's not it either. I'm honestly not sure what it is but the fact that none of you guys are bothered by it might just mean I need sleep again," Masayuki sighed, remembering the incident when he got angry at Kashima for just standing on a box.

"Well, good luck with sleeping then. I'll be off."

One by one the club members left and Hori was _still _thinking about it.

"Senpai? Izumi said you wanted to talk to me?" Kashima called out as she left the dressing rooms. "... What are you doing?"

By this point, the older male had crouched down and placed his head in his hands. There was seriously something different.

"Ahh, nothing. Anyway, there isn't really anything I needed you for. We were just talking about you," he replied. Kashima crouched down as well.

"About me? Good things or bad things?" she asked, resting her head in her palm. Masayuki copied the action.

"Nothing big. There's just something bothering me."

"Something about me is bothering you?" she repeated, her face turning pale. "Was my acting that bad today?"

"Why is that the first conclusion you all come up with?"

"Then was I too heavy when you picked me up today?"

"Why would I bother about that?"

"Ah! I know! You noticed that I stole some of your hair gel yesterday after I came in for costume fitting!"

"You what?" Hori narrowed his eyes at her. The blue-haired female laughed nervously. The male let out another sigh before ruffling up the younger's hair. "It's none of that. Don't worry about it. I'll figure it out soon enough."

"Ah, my hair!"

As Yuu tried to fix her hair into place, Masayuki made sure to get a good look at her face. It was the same as always: porcelain skin that was the backdrop for her stunning green eyes framed by dark blue lashes, a slender nose with a perfect slope, and smooth pink lips.

Wait.

"Are you wearing makeup?" Masayuki asked. He cupped her face with his hand, noticing for the first time the difference in their skin tones. He ran his thumb over her cheek and- as expected- when he pulled back, there was a layer of pale foundation mixed with peachy blush on his pollex.

"Not that much! The girls today wanted to try it out. I'm surprised you noticed- they said it was natural…" she replied, scratching the back of her head bashfully. "Is it weird?"

"No. It's just different," The male answered, cupping her face once again, placing a hand on each side. "Let me get a closer look."

Masayuki had to hand it to them- it wasn't that bad. The foundation matched her skin almost perfectly and the highlights used raised her already high nose and made her cheekbones stand out.

"They didn't do much for my lips they said. Just a bit of lip gloss and tint," Yuu explained, avoiding the male's eyes. She looked nervous.

"Was it really necessary? Your skin's already perfect. What were they trying to cover up?" he asked, dragging a hand down her jaw. He wiped off a bit of the lip gloss with his thumb.

"Ahh, they just were really excited about giving me a makeover and decided a full face of makeup would be fun."

"They did a really good job- honestly. I could barely tell you were wearing anything. Although, sitting here this close…" Masayuki trailed off. He didn't realize he was leaning in this much.

"Should I get them to give you a makeover next time?" Kashima laughed. "I think this lip color would look good on you!"

"... No thanks."

"Are you sure? They'll make you look really pretty!"

"Really, Kashima. I'm fine."

There was a moment of silence as the male intently examined her face.

"Then, Senpai, at least the lip gloss…" Yuu insisted, leaning in. In just that short second, the space between their mouths closed. Masayuki couldn't help but kiss back.

When the sly female moved away, Hori was sure his face was flushed.

"Aww, Hori-chan-senpai! You look so cute! It suits you!"

Masayuki couldn't wipe off the lip product fast enough. "Shut up!"

* * *

(A/N) Thank you for reading!

This took a detour from what it was supposed to be…

I'm sorry I haven't been updating recently! School is very stressful... If you're reading Roommates, I hope to get the chapter up soon! Quite a bit has already been written, but it doesn't really add anything to the plot which is bothering me :/ I also have another oneshot that I want to make stand alone as soon as I finish it and to remove Waiting Iris from this series and make it a two-shot.

I have a lot planned! But even as we are going into 2nd trimester at my school right now, it's still IBDP classes and I have a NAHS fundraiser to run that's taking up a lot of my time. I'm also having a bit of trouble with my mental health recently;;;;

I wrote this oneshot really quickly and mainly because I was feeling down. These two always cheer me up! If you have a prompt or anything, I'd appreciate them;;;

I hope you enjoyed! Please leave feedback or criticism if you can! (especially if you notice any grammar errors!)


End file.
